


Time to go Home

by amburdawn



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amburdawn/pseuds/amburdawn
Summary: Laurel Lance came back after her sister Sara saved her but than she was kidnapped bu her Earth 2 doppelganger Black Siren and Prometheus. Laurel manages to escape and make her way back home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve only seen the episodes Laurel is in so I don’t know the character of Evelyn very well.

Laurel had raised Sara from the dead and Sara had disrupted the time stream to save her. They had both crossed forbidden lines to save the only person in the world who could understand them. Of course she couldn’t just drop her back in Star City, not without changing the timelines in ways that neither one would be able to forgive themselves for letting happen. Nine months after her death and she was standing in the lair looking over the costumes waiting for the man she loved to come down. 

It was a joyous reunion, a party to celebrate her return and that was the last thing she remembered. The next thing Laurel knew she was waking up in a cell with a bad headache. A girl delivered her food but wouldn’t even meet her eyes that first night. The second night was a little different. “You were my hero. When Darhk killed my parents and you I just wanted to avenge them. I stole your costume and went to get justice by killing him.”

She could feel her heart break listening to the girl. Hadn’t she put on Sara’s mask as much to avenge her sister as she had to honor her legacy. ”My sister was the original canary. When she died all I wanted was justice or maybe it was vengeance. I’m not even sure I cared who paid for it at first.“ Laurel closed her eyes remembering the fact that she had nearly taken an innocents man life, the clicks of the gun before she realized it was empty echoing in her ears. “How did you go from wanting justice to locking me up?” She watched the younger girl carefully, hoping to get some insight into what made her change.

“Oliver is a hypocrite. He killed and yet I’m wrong because I believed Darhk should die. He killed him. Prometheus understood, he knows all of this is because of what Oliver started. And he has a plan but you can’t be there.” And Oliver Queen needed to pay for everything he brought to Star City and all the people who died in it’s wake. “Do you hate me?”

The girls voice was young, but she barely looked out of her teens if she was that old. “Of course I don’t hate you. But what you’re doing is wrong. I can’t say everything Oliver has done is good, but he’s tried. What’s your name? You can call me Laurel.” If there was any hope of getting out of here it rested in this girl’s hands.

“Eve, Evelyn. I didn’t want to hurt you. I just wanted justice.” She was a strong girl and Laurel wanted to help her. Laurel was going to do everything in her power to help her but she needed to make sure the girl wanted to be helped first.

“You still can. You can be a hero Evelyn. You’re a good person and I believe in you. But first you have to let me out of here and than we can stop Prometheus before anymore innocent people get hurt.” Her voice was calm and she could see the indecision dancing in Eve’s eyes. Her heart fell when she saw the shake of her head.

Keys jangled in her hand. “I can’t go with you, but I can let you out. It’s to late to stop them now anyways.” It seemed to take forever for her to find the right key and open the door but Laurel was out of the cell the moment it opened. She stopped in front of Evelyn and gave her a hug, before she felt keys being pressed into her palm. “There’s a car outside, but it’s already to late.”

Laurel stepped back and smiled at her. “Thank you and we will talk later. I promise.” She took off down the hall and toward the car.  
***************************************************************

Evelyn was right, she could hear on the radio about a woman going by Black Siren creating destruction in Star City. The fact that they said she looked exactly like her, led her to believe that it was Prometheus’ plan come to fruition. She spotted the bar and walked inside figuring she could at least stop for a drink and something quick to eat. Laurel didn’t even hear the question, just the reply. “I want a piece of that.”

A roll of her eyes and she made her way to the bar. She was upset already and these guys were not going to help. “That’s sad and not going to happen. I’m not some defenseless woman you can just pick up in a bar.” They made their way closer to her and she wanted to punch them the moment she felt their hands on her.

“What are you going to do about it?”

Her eyes narrowed at the question and Laurel didn’t even think. “This.” A scream erupted from her lips and the two men were thrown through the window. She had no idea how she had done it but Laurel couldn’t help but think it felt good.


End file.
